CP - June, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9441-9560 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2382. *CP - May, 2382 *CP - July, 2382 Earth Plots Second Week Back from the conference on Crisea IV, HEIDI THAY has so far been mum about what happened. DENORIAN THAY worries for her and she finally is able to explain the entire situation. Fourth Week Continuing her journal writing, CADENCE MADDIX is finding the act has a therapeutic purpose. Upon finishing another chapter, she gets suspicious when nothing is happening around the house confronting NRR’BT about the whereabouts of Mr. Boots. The Caitain explains he ate the hamster and then throws it up, not wishing to get into trouble. CADENCE is later called into the Intelligence office where CHARLES VELLOP is waiting for her. He explains that she has a new mission bringing a Syndicate Captain, Brylen Miada, to the maximum security prison called Fable II. Cardassia Plots First Week DAYIN LETHO-EVEK is preparing to take matters into his own hands in regards to the Miniya situation and goes home to pack. There, he runs into RAYLON EVEK and they boys get into a chat about his jealous ways, finally admitting to each other an marked attraction and being a couple. AMITY arrives to Cardassia with YINTAR IOAN, the former King of Khu’laa, the Hebitian Kingdom. She attempts to get him situated and visit with her parents, reflecting back on the entire adventure to get him in the first place. Second Week Out and about on Cardassia, AMITY LIU and YINTAR IOAN are having lunch when CYDJA DAMAR-BERN spots them. Recognizing who the young man is, she blackmails Amity in hopes of getting more money for James who is running out. Standing her ground, Amity doesn’t give in, but agrees to talk to James about a wedding ‘gift.’ JAMES MUNROE is surprised to be invited to the Cevdak house and more so when he finds out the money AMITY wishes to offer him. He agrees to be responsible and allow her to offer some financial advice - needing the money now his father cut him off. YINTAR explores on his own, taking refuge in the Hebitian Museum. While there, he runs into SIYAL REMARA who is able to recognize him. Wandering into a room that used to be his mothers, Yintar finds a box of trinkets before the two flee once alarms are set. Upon YINTAR’s return, he and AMITY speak about her appearance as a smoothskin and she decides to have her looks altered once more. He shows her his trinkets, explaining his run in with a fellow Hebitian worshipper. SIYAL gets back to the hotel where MERIK EVEK meets up with her. For the first time, she is able to see his overly possessive nature, something that scares her, but they are interrupted by guards. Having been caught on the security cameras, Siyal is brought in for questioning about the Hebitian Museum robbery. OZARA BERN and SEN ANTON (ERON BERN) have a dinner out to celebrate her birthday. While there, he proposes to her, wanting to remarry on the date of their originally anniversary. AVARIN INDUS arrives to the brig to represent SIYAL and explain the situation. Because she is a Federation officer/citizen they cannot treat her quite the same and allow for her release into her fathers custody. Third Week Unable to sleep, AMITY LIU sneaks into YINTAR IOAN’s bedroom, waking him from his slumber. He explains to her that he has a stomach problem and it causes insomnia. Offering to help, she just takes the chance to snuggle up to him, enjoying the company. Later, YINTAR goes out to learn more at the archives when he runs into QUESTA DAMAR. He confronts her based on her relationship with the new ‘King’ of Cardassia. She notices something is off with him and agrees to let him have audience with Damar. Upon arriving home, QUESTA is told by GWENI DAMAR that SHAWN has sent a communication from DS9. Shawn begins to accuse her of being involved in Miniya’s kidnapping, but she is shocked as well, accusing him of not looking after her properly. QUESTA runs to CORAT DAMAR explaining the situation and that she has to go to Bajor. He is hesitant, unsure what she can do, but agrees for her sake. Fourth Week Now aware of King Yintar, AVARIN INDUS goes to SIYAL REMARA’s home with her father and tells her that she only has to stay for awhile week. She is happy to hear it, no longer wishing to stay with her abusive father or be trapped in the home while worrying of the Hebitian Prince. YINTAR IOAN is getting more and more adventurous with AMITY LIU, putting the moves on her in the pool. Still, she gets nervous and nothing overly sexual happens, the King explaining he would rather seek release elsewhere if she has been traumatized. Bajor Plots First Week KAI CEVDAK-ROSS returns from her trip in time to help Amity, LOROT ROSS thinking she was only gone for a couple of hours. They talk about his medical options to get better and how he would prefer to not go the mindmeld route. Third Week SOLIS POLREN and SOLIS TARA are getting ready to go out and get their mind off the brief separation with Brin when Polren collapses. EVA DHOW tries to help but has her hands full when Tara collapses as well and they’re rushed to the hospital. CORBAN MADDIX is at the hospital looking after his staff and keeping things in line when he runs into EVA. Explaining the situation to her she worries for Kitaan and Maddix sends some officers to check things out. JILLIAN HORTON arrives to the hospital but is seemingly fine, her Angosian body handling the bug better than the others. CORBAN fills her in on the seriousness, including the fact that the Kai was infected as well. TARA wakes up from her time in the hospital only to find out from EVA that her mother, SOLIS BRIN has died in the epidemic (June 19, 2382), a fact which she hides from her father POLREN when she goes to see him in recovery. CORBAN is back at the hospital and runs into KATJE UHISE who is there helping out with the medical staff. Maddix explains to her she should get an education and change her appearance, but Kat maintains that she is unable to read. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Now on DS9, AMITY LIU is eager to contact SHAWN MUNROE about the translations of the Beta Five Hebitian artefacts. He only has some done, but she is thankful enough and gets busy reading. AMITY then brings the information to BRYCE WREN explaining to him that there was mention of a volcano just after the fall of King Yintar. He offers to get working on it, making it a priority. CORBAN MADDIX and KATJE UHISE finally get together at Quarks where she explains she would like to do whatever he wants, and he explains all he wants is sex! CORBAN runs into EVA DHOW and KITAAN after his rendez vous with Kat. There is some tension, but both boys attempt to be nice and they establish plans for a play date for Willis and Elli. TAHMOH ALMIN is still on the station and thinking more and more about MARIAME ROSLIN. Visiting her when drunk, he is able to bond some with NOAH ALMIN when she has a phone call before the ‘couple’ have sex - the bounty hunter warming up to the idea of settling down. Second Week Concerned about his overworked daughter, SOLIS POLREN confronts SOLIS BRIN about her participation in home life and the care of their triplets. She claims she is helping, but the doctor has none of it and takes the children to the Dhow’s to allow his wife to sort things out. SHAWN MUNROE visits with ASHLEY MOSS who is still working on the Hebitian translations. They chat about her duties before she takes ill, throwing up and quickly deteriorating until he has to call the infirmary. Third Week TAHMOH ALMIN and MARIAME ROSLIN keep up their relationship, opting to just watching a movie together as their time is becoming less sexually based. CORBAN is called to see MATTHEW HUNTER who discusses some of the ramifications of this recent outbreak on the planet. Hunter explains that Kai PASHU EISHA died (June 17, 2382) and was probably the targeted victim in a Pah-Wraith centered attack. MINYA MUNROE is in her room when she notices that her computer is talking to her. Really powered by DAYIN LETHO-EVEK, the computer prompts her to leave her quarters, giving her instructions on how to escape. MINIYA does so and gets out, running into a Trill man by the name of Serin Pradova who kidnaps her onto his ship before heading off to Bajor. SHAWN MUNROE visits with ASHLEY MOSS in the infirmary, telling her the bad news about the Kai. She is saddened by the loss and Shawn offers to help her in any way he could. KEIKO ISHIKAWA is horrified to find that Miniya is missing and goes to tell SHAWN. Shocked at the news, he rushes back to the quarters with security still there but intercepts Serin who asks for a hefty ransom of 15000 bricks! DAYIN contacts RAYLON about the kidnapping and explains Damar has ordered them to go help out - unknowing of their original involvement. QUESTA and DAYIN arrive to the area where they have a meeting with SHAWN. The Captain apologizes and explains once the get Miniya back she can go to Cardassia with her mother. Fourth Week New character, INDIA NESRIN is on Bajor studying for her PhD when she realizes KITAAN DHOW, an old friend from Lowell Station, is here and sick. She visits with him, meeting EVA DHOW and SOLIS TARA, the latter staying at the home after the death of her mother in hopes of coping. Later on, INDIA is invited for dinner with EVA, TARA and KITAAN. She meets with SOLIS POLREN who has just be shocked to learn Brin was pregnant with the Kai’s child, more than likely having cheated on him for several weeks. INDIA is out in the field, working on her paleoentomology thesis when she runs into ZAYN VONDREHLE. They chat briefly where he explains he will be taking medical schooling in the next semester to be a doctor. Wishing to change her life for the betting, KATJE UHISE goes to the infirmary and petitions JULIAN BASHIR to de-green her. He agrees to do so, but is surprised to find out that she is half El Aurian and over 70 years old - a fact that shocks Katje as well. EBEN hears about SHAWN MUNROE’s daughter and speaks with him, offering support where he is able. The Bijani hopes all is well, feeling for Munroe’s pain when he explains it is best to let Questa have the girl. PAUL GRAZIER discovers some horrible news about RAZI SEN who died during a mission to find her ex-lover Qwin Ritall (June 26, 2382) . Having gone on her own, the woman left her child behind after being murdered, but the symbient was managed to be saved. T’POK discovers this and makes an offer to look after BAYLEE SEN-RITALL in the mean time, thinking he could adopt the baby and offer a better life than the crazed Trill could have. T’POK brings BAYLEE and the idea to MARGIANNE SAVOI who is planning for their wedding in only a couple of days. He explains adoption and she is very agreeable, both getting to work on the legal issues. TARYN REMARA makes it to the station, wanting to be there for her daughter when she is released from Circassia - willing to make sacrifices to make up for her choices in the past. The big day comes when SHAWN exchanges his money to get MINIYA MUNROE back, directed by DAYIN LETHO-EVEK. Everything on Dayin’s side goes well when RAYLON EVEK steals the money and Dayin kills Serin Pardova and claims all the glory when Miniya is saved. Crisea IV Flashbacks Second Week May, 3rd week, 2382 En route to the shuttle, HEIDI and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE attempt to avoid any of the infected officers who had been exposed to Barclay’s protomorphisis Syndrome; however, Heidi is attacked by a large spider causing her to go into a state of paralysis. ANDRUS manages to get them to the shuttle on his own, only to discover all outbound calls have been terminated. Luckily, VYLIN ELBRUNNE calls in and he is able to call for help, telling her of the dire situation. VYLIN, in a panic, bursts in to DENORIAN’s counselling session. She explains everything she knows, including his wifes injuries, but he is calms as ever, sending the right people onto the case. Back on Crisea IV ANDRUS has had enough of waiting and ventures out on his own. To his misfortune he runs into a morphed person resembling a raptor like dinosaurs (Personasaurs) and is nearly eaten before HEDI, who had woken from her attack was able to save the day. Khu'laa Plots First Week Worried of the increasing decline in his Kingdom, YINTAR has been having trouble sleeping. Soon enough, he is approached by his Chieftain Guard IOLEN who is sick of the King’s immaturity. Killing him, in hopes of taking over the throne, the guard leaves the boy for dead before AMITY appears and beams Yintar onto her shuttle. There KAI is waiting to provide medical assistance and heals the King. Waking, YINTAR is overwhelmed by the events, convinced that he has died and ORALIUS (AMITY) has taken him to the Kingdom of the Gods. Explaining that she is not a goddess but an predecessor of a race call Cardassians he attempts to wrap his mind around it. Hoping to enlighten him more AMITY brings him to 13th century China, providing YINTAR with more and more information about other planets (kingdoms) and the sophisticated technologies or ‘magic.’ Later, AMITY provides YINTAR with a universal translator, as well as explains her intentions to marry him as a main reason for his retrieval. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Keeping up with his duties, mRAYLON EVEK bonds more with mMARGIANNE SAVOI who wishes to pay him back for all his help. Denying her, he explains he is scared of getting her pregnant and her comes on are quickly turned down. #06 June, 2382 #06 June, 2382 #06 June, 2382